


Frogspawn

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Cute, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Hastur liked some things.Other things, he absolutely didn't like, no sir, not at all.





	Frogspawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Superfast_Jellybitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superfast_Jellybitch/gifts).



 Hastur sat toad-still in his place on bench in front of the pond. It was a small, forgotten pond in an ugly little town, the sort of town with very little budget from the council, and very little focus on little ponds in smaller parks, as they were too busy making sure that the football pitch was mown enough that people could actually play on it, and that there was no graffiti on the post office wall.

Hastur liked it.

He liked the thick green scum that was clinging to the top surface of the pond, and the way that the pond weed had grown to encapsulate nearly the whole pond, and the thick frogspawn that you could see under the cover of the fern at the edge.

He liked the bench. The wood was old, and worn, and a little bit rotted and weathered by the elements, so that it was eternally damp and missing chunks of wooden slats, and was just a little spongy where you sat on it. He liked the rust on its bolts.

He liked—

No.

No, he didn’t like that.

 _That_ wasn’t the sort of thing demons liked. It didn’t even bear thinking about (not that Hastur was much for thinking anyway), a demon liking _that_.

It scooched closer.

It could only be called _scooching_. It was a movement so calculatedly and exaggeratedly surreptitious as to be entirely obvious. A lilac-clad arse scooched, blatantly, across the sodden wood slats, from the other edge of the bench. Handsome, brown leather shoes, patterned with some fancy broguing and polished to a shine, shifted playfully over the mulch and dirt. A shoulder touched Hastur’s.

The smell of cologne – a subtle, spicy cologne, the sort that you got a whiff of and then immediately wanted to lean in to breathe in properly, the _infuriating_ kind of cologne that people shouldn’t be allowed to wear, when they were not meant to be liked – was laid overtop the smell of _angel_. Ozone and wing oil and bright, fresh air. It rather overwhelmed the fragrance of pondscum, which he’d rather been enjoying, and didn’t want to admit he enjoyed less than this.

No, demons weren’t meant to like this at all.

“Hi, Hastur!” Gabriel said brightly in his ear, and he threw a friendly arm around Hastur’s shoulder. It was quite a nice arm. The sort of arm you might make off with, if you were looking for an arm to display on your wall[1]. It was big and muscular, a comfortable pressure on his shoulders. The hand on the end of it was quite big and muscular, too, with neatly trimmed fingernails, and the fingers tapped on his shoulder.

Hastur made a sort of vague, grunting sound.

“ _So_ ,” Gabriel said. This was a _new_ initiative. It was about… workplace efficiency. Lord Beelzebub with old wank-wings, Michael; Dagon was with Uriel… Who would Ligur have been paired with? He didn’t know. He missed Ligur, even now, all this time later...

Gabriel was beaming at him. Just sort of beaming, with all his white teeth on display – so many of them! “How’s tricks, buddy?”

“Your arm is very warm,” Hastur said in a low voice. Some might call it a growl. Gabriel couldn’t even spell growl.

“Yuh-uh!” Gabriel said brightly. “Got the whole thing going at a standard human temperature. Homeostasis, my demonic pal, I have it mastered, and it only took me a few centuries!” Homo…? “Cool, right? So, I figured we could talk about this new presentation standard between our offices and your offices, because—”

“Do you like,” Hastur said, “frogspawn?”

Gabriel’s violet eyes blinked. He had eyelashes, Hastur noted. They were quite nice.

“Uh,” Gabriel said, “no?”

“You _do_ ,” Hastur insisted. “You’re an angel. Your lot’ve got to like everything that’s alive. S’the law.”

“But they’re, you know… gross,” Gabriel said, making a face. “ _Slimy_.”

“They’re babies,” Hastur said plaintively.

“Well, yeah, but, you know, babies scream, so—”

“Not frogspawn. They haven’t got mouths.”

“Well—”

“They’re _round_. And they’ve got a whole little frog or toad in there… Just, you know. _Potential_ , isn’t it? So much potential, all in a little orb, just waiting.”

Gabriel stared at him. His hand felt very warm on Hastur’s shoulder. “Well— Yeah. I guess you’re right. That is— You know, it’s not beautiful like a _normal_ beautiful thing, but I guess it’s beautiful. In a way. Potential. Yeah, yeah, potential, a _potential_ beauty.”

“Right,” Hastur said. “There’s some over there.”

“Cool,” Gabriel said.

“Bet I can eat more than you can.”

“Uh—”

 

 

[1] Hastur was more one for displaying heads, himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up [on Dreamwidth](https://dictionarywrites.dreamwidth.org/2287.html). You can send requests [on Tumblr](http://patricianandclerk.tumblr.com/ask), too. Requests always open. Check out [Fuck Yeah, Gabriel! too](https://fuckyeahgabrielgoodomens.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Remember that [the Tadfield Advertiser](https://tadfield-advertiser.dreamwidth.org/517.html) and the [Good Omens Prompt Meme](https://onthedisc.dreamwidth.org/9084.html) are both up and running, and people should definitely go leave prompts and fills on both!!


End file.
